Just a Handmaiden
by Flameofdeath
Summary: An Obi/Sabé story!!! Please Read and Review! First SW story!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Cyana's note: I was previously called 'Liessa' but I changed that name..I'll continue to put up a few chapters.but unless I get reviews, I ain't continuing! Read & Review!!! ************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1--The Queen's Starship  
  
Sabé stood at the balcony of the Theed Palace. The Trade Federation would most likely invade Naboo. But the Queen they capture, will matter naught. 'Twas a brilliant plan, Captain Panaka had. The Trade Federation would never guess that the real queen and her best friend had traded places. Sabé was now Queen Amidala, and Padmé was back to Padmé. Who would know?  
  
"Are you still worried?" a voice asked gently. Padmé stood next to Sabé.  
  
Sabé gave her a sad smile, "Who knows what will happen. In this adventure, I could die as the Queen. Not even with my true identity."  
  
Padmé nodded. "Yes. And I could die as-"  
  
"No." Sabé said harshly. Padmé jumped with surprise. "This would all be a waste if you were killed." Padmé looked ashamed.  
  
"Sabé, something else is bothering you, I feel it. What?" Padmé was concerned for her friend.  
  
"Uhmm...well....I wonder why you even chose me in the first place to act as you." she replied.  
  
Padmé smiled. "You alone know me better than I know myself. And I know you wouldn't take advantage of the power I am giving to you. Plus, we look somewhat alike, it'll be hard to distinguish."  
  
"But what if-"  
  
"What if, always with the 'what if' s. You will not screw up. I promise you."  
  
"You don't know that."  
  
"But I know you."  
  
Sabé remained silent. Padmé was right. She grinned sheepishly. "I supposed we'd both get some sleep." Padmé nodded, happy that Sabé was feeling better.  
  
"We will win." Sabé said to herself more than Padmé. "We must. For our People."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Sure enough, the Trade Federation DID invade Naboo. The Queen and her advisors were kidnapped. Of course, Sabé was playing the Queen's role, Padmé by her side.The viceroy spoke to Sabé. "I have brought you hear for a purpose, Queen Amidala."  
  
Sabé's voice slashed like a sword "I was not brought. This is my throne room. I do not recognize your authority Nute Gunray."  
  
"How exactly do you plan to explain this invasion to the Senate?" Sio Bibble asked angrily.  
  
"The Queen and I will sign a treaty. I have assurances it will be ratified by the Senate." the viceroy answered cooly.  
  
"I will not cooperate." Sabé stated plainly.  
  
"Now Your Highness, in time the suffering of your people will change your mind." he drawled. He signaled to a droid. "Take them away." A droid went on their way, to send them to Camp 4.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They walked into the bright sunlight of the plaza, surrounded by droids. Padmé was heartbroken to see the plaza, usually bustling with life, so quiet and filled with tanks of droids. Suddenly, from nowhere, two Jedi appeared from above, and immediatly destroyed the droids. Eirtaé, another handmaiden, was whispering to the 'Queen' (Sabé) about the ironic Gungan with them.  
  
The Jedis' names were Qu-Gon Jinn, and Obi-wan Kenobi. They led the rest of them to the main hangar, were they hoped to get transports to contact Supreme Chancellor Valorum. Qui-Gon insisted that the 'Queen' go with them. Sabé, uncapable of making such an extreme decision, wisely replied. "Either choice presents great danger, to us all." looking straight at Padmé.  
  
Padmé replied, "We are brave Your Highness." which told her, Go!  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sabé remembered that day, so well. Now Qui-Gon Jinn, Padmé, R2-D2, and Jar- Jar, were at the town of Mos Espa, trying to find parts for the Starship. 'I am so frustrated. What am I supposed to do here, while Her Royal Highness, wanders around in the scorching sun of Tatooine? And she doesn't even like it! I'd kill to get out in the suns at least out of this costume!'  
  
"Your majesty, we are receiving a message from home." Captain Panaka's first officer reported. She straightened herself up.  
  
"The death toll is catastrophic, we MUST bow to their wishes, you MUST contact me." Governor Sio Bibble said, desperately.  
  
"It's a trick. Send no reply, send no transmissions of any kind." Obi-wan Kenobi stated, leaving the room. Captain Panaka followed.  
  
"Have courage, Sabé." Eirtaé said comfortingly. "I KNOW the governor. He would NEVER even consider bowing to the Federation."  
  
Sabé nodded, still worried. "But I'm afraid that the situation is real."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"But what if it IS true? And the people ARE dying?" Obi-wan asked his master Qui-Gon Jinn.  
  
"Either way, we're running out of time." was the only reply.  
  
A young handmaiden, named Rabé, stole her way through to the inner chambers where Sabé and Eirtaé were resting now. She narrated what she had seen and heard. Obi-wan's distressed and worried face and concern, Qui-Gon's reply. "So they DO care." Sabé muttered more to herself than to the other two. Unfortunetly, Eirtaé heard.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded. Rabé took a careful step back. Eirtaé rarely went into passions like this."The Jedi Knights are here to protect us and Naboo! How could you think they didn't care about our planet?!"  
  
Sabé, equally irritated, retorted, "Well, I don't give my trust away to people I don't know, Jedi or no Jedi!"  
  
"Well, maybe you should-"  
  
"Hush!" Rabé exclaimed, suddenly. Eirtaé and Sabé turned to her. "I hear someone coming. It's improper for the Queen and her handmaiden to disagree like this." she scolded. Eirtaé and Sabé looked ashamed.  
  
"Eirtaé," Sabé said ina quieter, and calmer voice," I'm sorry about that." Eirtaé's mouth opened, to protest, but Sabé silenced her with a look. "No, I shouldn't have said that. What's the use of a Jedi, the guardians iof peace and justice in the galaxy, if they don't care about the people they help?"  
  
"It's alright,"Eirtaé said kindly, "You were just being careful. I suppose being the Queen's decoy is a big responsiblity." she thought out loud.  
  
"You have no idea." was the muttered reply.  
  
The latter chuckled, "I understand that it is putting pressure on you, esspecially when the real queen is not even here to guide us. But we must accept what little help is being offered to us." Sabé nodded.  
  
"Good."Rabé said approvingly, "Now that we're all made up, and delightful friends again, can we PLEASE get something to eat?" she complained. The entire chamber was filled with laughter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Your Majesty," Captain Panaka began, "Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn, is entering a nine year-old boy named Anakin Skywalker in a Podrace. He is betting with a dealer that if Anakin wins, we get the parts we need, and if he loses, the dealer gains himself this very ship we are on."  
  
Obi-wan noticed, that by the Queen's expression, that she did not approve of this decision. He spoke up, "Your Highness, I am confident that my master knows what he is doing. And while your handmaiden(Sabé, handmaidens, and Panaka payed rapt attention) made a fuss over this, Qui-Gon is certain that you trust his judgement."  
  
"Then he assumes too much." Sabé muttered. She did not approve all the way, and now it's certain that the actual queen didn't either. However, what choice had they? "Very well, your master may do as he deems fit." she afirmed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do you think you're doing? Are you brain dead?" Captain Panaka practically screamed. "Do you know the risk you agreed to take?"  
  
"What do you want me to say? I don't believe your masteris right, I refuse your graciouslly offered help?" Sabé exclaimed, furiously.  
  
"But the Queen does not approve." he protested.  
  
"As I have no information of the Queen's orders at the moment, I will do the approving." she insisted. "What choice do we have?" she whispered.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rabé's mind racked with worry. Ever since the six had come together, they had formed a sisterhood relationship. Eirtaé was the spy; Yane, the gossiper; Sache, the clown; Padmé, the baby, Sabé, the brother amongst them, as well as their strength; and her, Rabé, the mother of them. They did everything together, and nothing belonged to one of them alone. It was always, 'their throne', 'our people'. Anyhow, many times she had kept Sabé's quick and sometimes rash thinking in check, although today she could not do so. 'What what choice had they but to accept?' she thought to herself. It seemed for once Sabé made the right decision, the suffering of their people her guide, ignoring the wish of the queen which was obiviously, agaonst all this.  
  
It was a strange truth, but it seemed to Rabé, that half the time, Sabé was much smarter than the queen.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
TBC..  
  
Cyana: Did you like? Padmé: NO FAIR!!! How come Sabé gets ALL the praise!! Sabé: Praise!!! You think I'm HAPPY about taking your place!! As if! Cyana: *sweatdrop* As you can see.Sabé and Padmé don't get along as well as I'd like them to.So.just review and I'll get back to you as soon as is possible.that is if these two don't kill each other ^-^' 


	2. Default Chapter 2

Cyana: I like Cyana a lot more than Liessa, don't you?  
  
Sabé: Get on with the story, already! Padmé: Shut up! Cyana should be free to say what she wants! Cyana: *senses danger*Well..here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! Eirtaé: Thank them for the reviews! Cyana: Yeah.that too!!!!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Sabé! Stop it!" Eirtaé yelled.  
  
"Sabé! You're messing up my hair!" Rabé yelled frantically.  
  
Sabé stopped jumping. "I don't care!" she declared.  
  
"You should. You're so immature." Rabé stated angrily.  
  
"Uh oh." was all Eirtaé said. She knew where this was leading to. Sure enough-  
  
"Well...so are you." Sabé replied flatly.  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Am not!" Sabé said slyly.  
  
"Are to-" Rabé cut short, as Sabé grinned like a Cheshire cat. "You think you're soo smart aren't you?"  
  
"Whatever do you mean?" Sabé said ever so innocently.  
  
"One of these days-"  
  
"Sure, then you'll break a nail, and then...'Oh my gosh...can't you believe it! I broke a nail!' " Sabé quoted in a Rabé-ish voice. Eirtaé tried not to laugh. Rabé looked like she was going to cry and fall into a rage.  
  
"Eirtaé...tell her to stop being so mean, won't you dear?" Rabé whined in a voice that did NOT fit 16.  
  
"Aw...how sweet...guess you're not as strong as a queen's handmaiden should be, huh?" Sabé said, crossly.  
  
Sabé's words hit their mark. "Oh...you..you...IDIOT!" Rabé cried, and ran into her chambers. Eirtaé shot Sabé a dissaproving look, and went to the door, trying to caox her out, or to let her in. "Leave me be! Teach HER some MANNERS!" Rabé shrieked from inside.  
  
"Look who's talking." Sabé muttered.  
  
"Now, don't be cross, it IS your fault you know." Eirtaé said, sitting next to her, brushing her normally, wild out-of-control hair. "Rabé tries to be strong, you know. It's not her fault she's not as strong and healthy as the rest of us."  
  
"But why does she have to be so perfect?" Sabé complained.  
  
"Huh?" of all things, Eirtaé did NOT expect Sabé to say THAT. I mean, would you?  
  
"Look at the four of us. Padmé, Rabé, you and me. Padmé has that beauty streak that you just can't place, and people even mistake her for an ANGEL." she stressed, laughing a hollow laugh. "An ANGEL, can you believe it? I mean, she's far from one, that's for sure, but she could easily pass as one of Nabbo's famous people or something."  
  
"But.." Eirtaé asked,"You two were best friends when you were born, didn't it upset you then?"  
  
"NOt really, because then...she was incomplete." Sabé said thoughtfully. Eirtaé lost her here. "See, Padmé had short cropped hair, while I had my long hair. My hair was my only beauty, everyone kept complimenting me on it. But when Padmé was becoming Her Royal Highness Queen Amidala, I suggested that she grow her hair out. Then..."  
  
"..people stopped complimenting you, because now your one beauty was shared." Eirtaé finished. Sabé nodded miserably. Rather than argue, she prompted, "And?"  
  
"You. Your silky black hair, and black night eyes, and your...accent!"  
  
"My accent?"  
  
"Yes! That's what people admire in others, their accent. And your someone a lot of people would admire."  
  
[i]No they wouldn't[/i]Eirtaé thought. "And Rabé?"  
  
"Rabé has beautiful blond hair, she'd make a great housewife, and she's PERFECT!!!!!"  
  
"Now you're just simply fretting. There are plenty of wonderful and amazing things about you too." Eirtaé comforted.  
  
Sabé raised her eyebrow, "Yeah...like what?"  
  
"For instance...you are a wonderful dancer...a great singer...you excel at writing and art...you're very fast..you're great at defense/attack...lots of things." Sabé rolled her eyes. "Tell you what. Go take a walk, it'll cool you off, then straight to bed." Eirtaé suggested.  
  
"Yes ma'am." she replied, still sadly. She grabbed her cloak and went out the door.  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Sabé walked out in the cool air of Tatooine. She sighed. Like all desert planets, it was hot in the daytime, cold at night. Briefly, she wondered where Padmé was. Captain Panaka might have said something about her dwellings, but honestly, which self-respecting soul would listen to Panaka? That was unheard of, in Sabé's mind, anyway. "What might you be doing here at this time, handmaiden?" a masculine voice asked in her ear. Sabé spun around. It was Obi-wan Kenobi.  
  
"I enjoy the night sky. Will I be so rude as to asking what you may be doing here?" Sabé asked, wryly, bowing as well.  
  
Obi-wan Kenobi smirked, "You would, but I suppose I was at fault. Forgive me, handmaiden for.intruding, if you like to put it that way." And so he gave a mock-gracious bow. Sabé replied with a clumsy curtsey. "I was merely enjoy the scenery, not unlike yourself, if I may add."  
  
"You may not, but I suppose you already did." Sabé replied. She knew she was talking nonsense, but who was to care? She'd probably never talk to this Jedi ever again, and that suited her and probably Obi-wan just fine. "But you may call me Sabé, not handmaiden. I feel like a doll children play with nowadays with that alias."  
  
"I see." Obi-wan grinned with amusement. It wasn't hard to see why. Sabé was only 16, and she looked it. In most terms, that is considered childhood. But Padmé was 14, and she was far from being a child.in public anyway, Sabé mused. "Well, Sabé, will you do me the honor of staying in your company?"  
  
"If the Jedi hasn't better things to do." Sabé retorted, amused.  
  
"Hardly." Obi-wan gave a dazzled smile, while Sabé replied to with a rolling of her eyes.  
  
***  
  
"Can Jedi read minds?" Sabé asked. She was concerned about this. If he could, then he might find out that she wasn't the real queen. Which in turn could put Padmé in danger.  
  
Obi-wan frowned. "Well.not that well.and I'm speaking for myself, anyway. Qui-Gon definitely can, and he'd often probe into your mind and withdraw himself out without your knowing," Sabé gave a weak smile, "But.not all can."  
  
"I see." So this was a new development. Sabé shrugged, knowing that a Jedi was a Jedi, can't change 'em, sorry. "So.how long have you been training?"  
  
"Well.roughly since I was thirteen, I believe so about 11-12 years. I know the handmaidens go through training also. How long was your training, Sabé?" Obi-wan asked, curious.  
  
Sabé thought out loud, "Let's see.when I was 5, I learned to handle a blaster. When I was 8, I began taking political classes, along with other worthless stuff-"  
  
"-Sounds like my history classes." Obi-wan grinned, playfully.  
  
Sabé shook her head, "History was interesting. Mainly because our teacher would give us snacks [i]every[/i] day."  
  
"-My kind of teacher." Obi-wan commented. Sabé gave him a questioning look. "Well," he added, sheepishly, "I am widely known in the Jedi Temple for my.fondness of food."  
  
Sabé burst out laughing, "You certainly don't look it. My, my, same here. In the Palace, I am CONSTANTLY in the kitchens, they know me quite well there, you know," she added, matter-of-factly.  
  
Obi-wan laughed, and soon Sabé joined in again. "Well.I haven't laughed this much in AGES!" Sabé commented. Then, sober, "Not since the Federation." she trailed off.  
  
Obi-wan was quiet, not knowing what to say. Finally, he put his hand on her shoulder, "You're worried," he stated.  
  
Sabé looked at the floor, shifting her feet, "My best friend, Saché, was left behind, since she would probably bring up the spirits of the people in the camps. Goodness knows, they need laughter more there, than they do here." Obi-wan nodded, in agreement. "I wish I could do something. I feel like, like I'm in a cage, behind bars, and I can't get free to help. I'd stay there and fight it out if I could, if.if my position allowed it."  
  
She let out too much information, and made a self-note to think before speaking. Another thing to add to her gigantic, 'Things she [b]SHOULD[/b] do list'. Luckily for her, Obi-wan didn't seem to suspect anything. Instead, he quietly stated, "You'd be in danger.or even die."  
  
"I don't fear death." Sabé said, stubbornly.  
  
"Then what do you fear?"  
  
"The cage."  
  
Silence engulfed the two of them. Suddenly, a strong breeze blew and Sabé shivered quickly. Obi-wan noticed this action, and put his cloak on her shoulders. As she was about to protest, he silenced her with, "Just wear it until we get inside. Alright?" Sabé nodded, reluctantly.  
  
Walking back slowly, Obi-wan wondered how such a short relationship, if it could be called one, could cause him to fear so greatly for Sabé. She was one of the handmaidens, and even though the Queen was in more danger, Sabé's recklessness showed potential to get into serious trouble. "Are you.close with the Queen?" he asked her.  
  
Sabé thought carefully before answering. "I didn't know the Queen before I was chosen to be her handmaiden. But she needed tutoring in the fighting arts, and so.I tutored her. She became my best friend, like Saché." "So you'd give up your life for her?"  
  
Sabé, without thinking, answered sadly, "I think I just signed my death." Then, realizing her mistake, she hurriedly added, "Because I'm supposed to be her partner in fighting and all. When we fight, the other 4, or in this case, 2, go behind her, to watch her back, and I'm supposed to be in front." Sabé mentally slapped herself, knowing she gave away more knowledge than necessary, and that she should have kept quiet. She's more discreet than that.so what's wrong with her this time?  
  
Obi-wan kept a straight face, simply nodding sympathetically. Inside, he felt the fear of Sabé's death envelop him again. He didn't know why he cared so much for this girl, he knew her so little, yet so much. [i]Snap out of it, Obi-wan, you're making no sense.[/i]  
  
"It's not really a big deal. I mean, that was what I was pledged to do when I signed the contract to become lead handmaiden," another slip. Furious with herself, she continued, "Anyway, don't you Jedi also have to be open-minded about death?"  
  
Nodding, Obi-wan was surprised. This young girl, thought so little of death, but more of protecting the Queen she loved, and her honor. Sabé was not afraid of death, but to held back in a fight. Briefly, Obi-wan wondered if she was actually [i]looking[/i] for death in a battle.  
  
"Yes." Sabé said. Obi-wan raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"You wanted to know if I was looking for death, and I said yes." Sabé replied, worried. Hadn't he asked her? Or was her, as her friends call it, 'mojo' at work again?  
  
Obi-wan could have sworn his jaw hit the floor. His eyes widened. At Sabé's worried look, he replied, in a whisper, "You read my mind. H-how?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Cyana: Well.hope you liked! Review, puh-leaze!!! Otherwise no updates!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Cyana's note: Sorry for the delay! Please Review when your done reading! Disclaimer: Uh..why do we have to do this? Obi-wan *ignites lightsaber* eh eh.I mean.of course! Star Wars is property of George Lucas and *gulps* other.people. *everyone falls over, anime style.* *************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3-  
  
Sabé shook. "I-I.it's been happening to me since I was little. I was tested for Force-sensitivity, and passed, but my mother wouldn't let me go. She had 4 children before me, they died.and after she had me, she found out she couldn't have anymore children.she didn't want to lose me too.I'm sorry." Her voice quivered, scared at the Jedi's response. To her surprise, he cupped her face in his hands.  
  
"I'll talk to my master. You've mastered the Force surprisingly, for someone who doesn't have a master. I'll go and try something. Hold on." He closed his eyes and released her.  
  
'Can you hear me?'  
  
The voice sounded like Obi-wan, but it was inside Sabé's head! Confused, alarmed, and bewildered at once, she stared up into his now open eyes for refuge. "You hear me," he stated softly, "Say something." Taking a deep breath, and not taking her eyes off him, she attempted a message.  
  
'Obi-wan?'  
  
It took too much energy for her. Without training, and being unaccustomed to be encouraged to use her 'mojo'. Exhausted, she collapsed into a very concerned Jedi's arms. "Sabé?" he asked, worried. Mace Windu had told him about people suffering illness for practicing the Force inexperienced. What had he done? If anything bad happened to this young woman, he would forgive himself. "Sabé, please say something," he pleaded.  
  
Sabé's brown eyes opened, the fire in them, a bit dim. "I'm sorry. It was too much for me. I'll be fine, really." Obi-wan heaved a huge sigh of relief. She was telling the truth. If she didn't do anything drastic now, she'll be up and ready by morning. Suddenly, dust and sand blew into their faces. "We'd better get inside. You won't recover easily out here in this storm."  
  
Sabé wasn't about to refuse. Obi-wan's big strong arms helped her up. As she was also wearing his cloak, he pulled up the hood, to shield her from the dust and sand. If Sabé weren't so weak, she'd have protested. She was shielded by her cloak, his cloak, and along with that, his arms were wrapped around her protectively. Obi-wan, in the meantime, was only wearing his Jedi attire, minus the cloak. 'He must be suffering', Sabé thought. As she was about to open her mouth to insist that he take back his cloak, thousands of grains of merciless dust and sand entered her mouth, refusing to come out, thus she began a coughing fit. Scared, she pulled a handkerchief from her cloak, and covered her mouth with it, trying to breathe desperately.  
  
Obi-wan was almost as scared as she was. If she choked on the debris any longer, she'd probably die of suffocation. His stomach squirming at the very thought, he sent a telepathic message to her.  
  
'Trust me, please. I'll get you out of this, I promise.'  
  
He wasn't even sure if Sabé received the message. She began coughing even more violently. He saw her slowly let go of handkerchief. She dropped against him like a mannequin and made no movement.  
  
Perhaps the Force had guided him. Or maybe it was his worry for her, but whatever it was, it helped him go through the blinding grime and reach the inside of the ship. Once inside, he laid her on the floor of the control room. No one, except for the both of them, were there. Panicking, he felt for a purse, but he got no response. Finally, Yoda's words came back to him, words that were so often recited to him before-and after-he became a Padawan. "Fear leads to anger.anger leads to hate.hate leads to suffering." For once, Obi-wan welcomed this memory. His fear was clouding his mind, he was sure of it. All he had to do was calm down, quiet his mind, and let the Force act its will. 'As long as it had no will to make Sabé suffer like she already did', Obi-wan hoped. Quieting his mind, he felt strangely calm. Even after all these years under Yoda's guidance and Qui-Gon's apprenticeship, the feel of the Force was still new to him. This worried him. What if he wasn't ready for Knighthood?  
  
Angrily, he told himself that what was more important was restoring Sabé. Looking at her face, and with a sudden impulse, no reason whatsoever, he leaned forward and preformed mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. If Sabé didn't have any air that was something that he could give, gladly. Why this handmaiden became so important to him was incomprehensible. Then again, he reminded himself, he did have many strange past friendships that sparked instantly.  
  
Obi-wan pulled away, breathing hard, as well as coughing hard. The air from him went into Sabé's lungs to revive her, but the debris that clogged her windpipe entered Obi-wan, giving him a hard time to breathe. After about a half and hour of clearing dust, he finally took a deep, clear breath. Sabé hadn't awakened yet. Obi-wan shook his head. What was he supposed to do? Upset, he leaned forward once again, this time to kiss her gently upon the lips. Her lips were dead cold, yet sent a shock through him. Whatever the reason, she had certainly become important to him. By the time this fiasco would be over, he'd probably never see her again. Then they'd go their separate paths, him off to be a Jedi, her serving the Queen. He smirked a little, remembering her wit and humor, yet her loyalty and honor. All these thoughts went through his during that kiss. Then, separating himself only about an inch, so that they were nose-to-nose, what he saw, gladdened his heart and made his cheeks flush as well.  
  
Sabé was awake and looking him in the eye.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Obi-wan: I cannot believe you degraded me to something like that! Kissing! Her!? Why are we doing this coupling?  
  
Sabé: I agree! This is embarrassing, make Padmé kiss him or something!  
  
Cyana: Alright, here's a deal! Either Obi-wan kisses Sabé.or he kisses me!  
  
Obi-wan: *immediately showers Sabé with attention* Never mind! I love Sabé.don't I dear?  
  
Cyana: rghhhhhhhhhhhhh.....*growls* 


	4. Chapter 4

Cyana's Note: This is the shortest chapter alive.trust me. Once again.I do not own Star Wars.blah blah.belongs to George Lucas.blah blah blah.here's the 4th chapter already!  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
  
Chapter 4- (It's the shortest chapter alive, trust me)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Obi-wan blushed, pulling away quickly, "Thank goodness you're alright. Are you ok?"  
  
Sabé's eyes were filled with tears, yet she smiled through them, "I just went through the scariest thing possible, do you think I'm ok?" she asked, a bit teasingly.  
  
Obi-wan frowned, "You mean dying? You were." he trailed off, not knowing exactly what he wanted to say.  
  
Sabé shook her head, "I told you already, I don't fear death."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
Sabé's eyes were distant, "There is nothing more fearful than when one can't breathe and doesn't know when-or if-one will breathe again.It's like you're enveloped in a vacuum.Everything slips away, slowly, and painfully.you suffer." Unable to go on, she let her tears take over, still frightened by the ordeal.  
  
Obi-wan lifted her, laying her against him for support, wrapping his arms around her, trying to ease her tears. "Sh." he muttered into her hair. "Everything's going to be alright."  
  
Sabé pulled away from his warm embrace. "I should be going," she said. She had to get back to her quarters to play Queen tomorrow. "Thank you," she whispered.  
  
They both stood up, "The race is tomorrow.there will be no time for you to see me, am I right?"  
  
"Yes.but I'll see you in Coruscant." Seeing Obi-wan's questioning face, she added, "I feel it." Sabé turned to leave, but not without kissing him on the cheek. "Good Night."  
  
**********************************  
  
TBC..I know it's short.I believe that Chapter 5's longer... Obi-wan: Believe? I thought you wrote this piece of junk! Rabé: Now Obi-wan.come now and be reasonable, it's not easy writing- Padmé: Could you stop playing angel for once! Cyana: eh he.ANYWAY!!! Chapter 5 coming tomorrow, or the day after, or the day after, or.*everyone falls over* Sabé: *still on floor* if we do that anymore.we're gonna be bruised you know. 


	5. Chapter 5

Cyana's note: Sorry about the short chapter before.I didn't mean that to happen.it just, well.happened (It's pretty late,folks.I'm not thinking properly) Anyway, here's Chapter 5, which, as promised, is longer than Chapter 4.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Sabé returned to the private chambers. "Sabé!" Eirtaé cried. "Why were you outside in this storm?" She immediately began fussing about the room, gathering supplies to heal her by morning.  
  
"H-how.?"  
  
"It's in your face, Sabé" Rabé explained, sitting on the bed, letting Eirtaé pamper Sabé. "But, I also see something else in your face.something about you and a certain Jedi, perhaps?" She asked with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
Sitting next to her, Sabé protested, "It's not what you think!"  
  
"Then pray tell us, Sabé, what should we think?" Eirtaé asked, sitting behind her, combing out all the sand in Sabé's hair.  
  
"I went outside, and the Jedi was there and we started to talk-" Sabé began, cut off by Eirtaé.  
  
"-Talk? That's not what we call where I come from."  
  
"Shut up. Anyway, the dust storm came, and he helped me come inside. Nothing else."  
  
Rabé mused thoughtfully, "Well.you're leaving out a lot, but right now that doesn't matter." Sabé looked at her, her face blank. "Oh, come on! The Jedi, Kenobi, I think that was his name, knows who you are. So, tomorrow, what if he requests your presence or something? It'll look suspicious if the two handmaidens are by the Queen and neither is Sabé."  
  
Sabé sighed, "Always a bigger problem." After some time, she exclaimed jumping up (knocking Eirtaé over) "I know! Eirtaé'll be the handmaiden by me, and Rabé, you could stay here, pretending to be me. Therefore, if anyone wants to know where I am, we could say that I'm in the chambers, because I didn't feel well after the storm last night." Her stomach churned at the obvious fact that Obi-wan would take the blame for 'her' not feeling well, but that couldn't be helped. It was either that, or let everyone know she wasn't the Queen, but the decoy, and in turn, put Padmé in danger.  
  
"That's actually a really good idea, don't you think, Rabé?" Eirtaé agreed. Rabé nodded. "I'll go and get Sabé's gown ready. I'll be right back," she said cheerfully. Sabé restrained from rolling her eyes at Eirtaé obvious behavior to please Sabé. After Eirtaé left, Sabé turned to Rabé.  
  
"Why is she acting so cheerful?" Rabé grinned. "Uh oh.you talked to her, didn't you?" Rabé nodded, still grinning. "What did you tell her?" No reply. "Rabé!"  
  
"Alright, alright. I confess I talked to her. I told her everything you told me, I believed she had a right to know. So.she told me she thought YOU were perfect, so there wasn't much of a difference. I think she realized how much pressure being the Queen's decoy is.anyhow, she promised to be friendly to you, and form what I see, she has." Rabé smirked, "Even after you jumped up, making her fall."  
  
Sabé laughed, as Eirtaé returned. Eirtaé looked at the two, her eyes darting back and forth. "Hm.you know, I have a strange feeling that I've been talked about."  
  
"No more than I have." Sabé added. The two burst out laughing, while Rabé tried to figure out what she missed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next morning, Sabé slipped into her gown, and Eirtaé powdered her face white, as Rabé applied the red makeup. "I really hate this gown," she muttered. ("Stop moving your lips!" Rabé complained.)  
  
"It looks quite elegant." Eirtaé remarked.  
  
"It's too itchy."  
  
"The feathers make it look regal."  
  
"The feathers make it look like an overgrown bird."  
  
Eirtaé, stunned at the remark of the Queen's royal gown, burst into laughter, dropping powder everywhere. Rabé groaned, as she cleaned up the mess. Once they were done frolicking, Sabé and Eirtaé elegantly made their way to the throne room, while Rabé lay in bed, impersonating Sabé.  
  
As the two were walking to the throne room, Obi-wan Kenobi caught up with them. "Excuse, me, Your Highness," he bowed politely. "But today, while you usually have 2 handmaidens, you have only one. What, may I ask, happened to your other?"  
  
Sabé tried to her voice calm, and Queen-like, "Sabé, you mean? She's taken ill, after the storm last night." The worry and guilt in Obi-wan's eyes were evident, only for a second, that Sabé thought she imagined it.  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty, I was just curious," he murmured, backing away.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Obi-wan sat dully in the control room of the ship. Sabé was ill? He was so tempted to run over to the chambers and see her, but the Queen would never approve of that. But perhaps he could reach Sabé using the Force? Closing his eyes, he called to her, with the Force, though the result was not expected. Sabé refused to allow his presence inside her head, and her fear was evident. She was pushing him away, to her dismay.  
  
Withdrawing his mind from hers, he was greatly disturbed. Why was Sabé shunning him? She was afraid not angry, so no blame was attached to him because of last night. But what was Sabé hiding that she didn't want Obi- wan to know? Suddenly, the door opened, and Eirtaé walked in.  
  
"Ah.Master Jedi." she fumbled for words. He nodded for her to continue, "The.Queen and I.noticed your concern for Sabé, and she was worried about you this morning.It was not proper to do.well, in front of the Queen, and so, I came here to."  
  
"Yes?" Obi-wan asked, trying not to let his agitation show.  
  
"Well." Eirtaé's hand shook as she gave him a small envelope. "Sabé sealed it.I didn't look at it, I swear," Obi-wan studied her face. She was telling the truth. "She asked if I'd give it to you.and so." she turned sharply and left.  
  
After the handmaiden was well out of sight, with trembling fingers, he opened the small envelope. Inside was a note, which he opened quickly, his breathing increasing rapidly as he read on....  
  
///Dearest Obi-wan,  
  
First I want to tell you that I have never felt the way I feel about you, about anyone at all.I know it doesn't make much sense.but I'm not one for much sense. But, I'm just sixteen, a mere child, and I'll dismiss it as a normal crush everyone, well.almost everyone, goes through. I must ask you, never to contact me, by any means. I may very well lose my position for this, but there is something about.something you don't know, something you shouldn't know. Everyone has their priorities, and mine is to protect the Queen. Please try to understand. I must protect my Queen.  
  
Goodbye Obi-wan,  
  
Sabé ///  
  
Obi-wan reread the letter, his throat tight. Had Sabé feared that he would discover whatever this secret was? She put herself in great danger of losing her position, or perhaps an even greater danger, to tell him this, however little the information was. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he began to meditate. Before anything started, he had better nip this at the bud, however pretty and sweet the flower may be.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sabé watched Obi-wan's mixed emotions as he read her letter. He seemed shocked, surprised and concerned. His handsome face was contorted in confusion. But if he put so much effort into protecting her, a mere handmaiden, then what would happen when he found out Padmé was the Queen? And especially now, when she is believed to be the Queen, he was in danger. If they ever dared to get close, then whatever dark forces were backing up the Federation, would attack him, not Qui-Gon who was with the real queen. She laughed harshly. Life was complicated. Here she was, a simple sixteen year-old handmaiden faced with so many difficulties. And to think, only a few years ago, she, Padmé, and Saché would worry the most about which actor was in which holo-vid, and such.  
  
Leaving her thoughtless musing behind, she walked back to her quarters, promising herself that from that night on, the friendly relationship between her and Obi-wan no longer existed.  
  
*********************************************** TBC 


End file.
